His Stained Hands
by MozenrathLuvr
Summary: Raphael becomes angry and seriously wounds Leo. Will Leo Survive? Any and all comments are appreciated. Please don't flame. Flames will be given to chibi Inferno so he can practice putting them out.


His Stained Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT.

Leo awoke as his alarm clock chimed the hour of six a.m. He leapt down to the dojo where his bros were already warming up. "Hello," called Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo,and Splinter. After greeting his bros and sensei, he proceeded to warm-up. Finally, Splinter called an end to the sparring and told them to grab their weapons. Raph was paired up with Leo, while Don was paired up with Mikey. "I'm going to win today, Leo." "You wanna bet, Raph?" said Leo.

The two brothers attacked each other. The clanging reverberating throughout the lair. As Leo kept nimbly dodging his brother's attacks, Raph kept getting angrier and angrier. When Leo jumped to avoid a tripping kick, Raph kicked Leo in the chest knocking him to the floor. "Now, you'll pay!!" snarled Raph. With that, he stabbed Leo in the stomach, just as Splinter had called for him to stand down. "Arrrr!!!!" yelled Leo. "Leonardo!!!" yelled Don, Mike, and Splinter.

Don ran over and dropped to his knees beside Leo. Leo's ice blue eyes were looking around dazedly. Leo's hands were covering his wound. "Leo,?" said Don. "I need to see the wound." Don carefully eased Leo's hands and gasped at the amount of blood that covered his older brother's lower plastron. "Mikey!!!!" yelled Don. "Get a towel, a bowl, our first aid kit, and a wet washcloth. Then help me move him into the infirmary." Raphael carefully picked up Leo and carried him into the infirmary.

Raph lay Leo down on the first bed inside the infirmary. Seconds after laying him down, Mikey hurried in with the supplies Don had told him to fetch. "What's wrong with him, Don?" asked Mikey timidly. "He's bleeding internally." said Don. Mikey started crying at that news. "Out. I need all the space I can get if I'm to stop the internal and external blood loss." Mike left first, his eyes red from crying. Raphael left next, his dark brown eyes giving away the fact that he was about to break into sobs.

Splinter greeted both boys with a hug. "My son, it isn't your fault, but you must learn to control your temper." Splinter said to Raphael. "You're right, sensei, but I don't know if Leo will forgive me or not." murmured Raph. "Raphael, your brother loves you, and he'll forgive you because he loves you." said Splinter. With those words, the long wait began for word of Leo. After many hours, Don finally came out to where his brothers and sensei waited. "He's alive, but he did have massive internal hemmorhaging like I feared. Miraculously he's breathing on his own, but he's in a coma. Only time will tell if he awakes from this or not." said Don. "May I see him?" asked Raph. "Yes." said Don softly.

Raphael made his way to where his brother lay. He pushed the door open to see that Leo was covered up to his shoulders in a blue blanket. His mouth was an expression of pain. His bandana tails were splayed out over the pillow.

The next few weeks were hard for everybody. Raphael and Don didn't leave Leo's side. Leo, however, wasn't showing any signs of waking up. No one knew if Leo would wake up and that was the hardest part to face.

One day, while Raph sat at his brother's bedside he spied a fluttering of Leo's eyes. "Leo?" Raph called. At those words, Leo slowly opened his eyes. He smiled softly at Raph. Raph ran to the door and screamed, "HE'S AWAKE, LEO'S AWAKE!!!!!" to the rest of the lair.

After screaming, Raph walked back to Leo's bedside, and sat down again. "How are you feeling, bro?" asked Raph. "I...I...f...f..feel...s...so...weak. Wh...What...happened?" asked Leo weakly. "I accidentally stabbed you during practice about a month ago." said Raph. "I...I...don't remember." said Leo. Around that time, Don, Mikey, and Splinter entered. Don checked Leo out,changed the bandage, and announced to his bros and sensei that Leo would be fine.

EPILOGUE

It took a couple of weeks but Leonardo learned to get back on his feet with the help of his brothers. Michelangelo, who was overjoyed when Leo woke up from his coma, had baked him a Oreo cheesecake. Raphael, through the help of Leo and Splinter learned to control his temper. Donatello invented a device that could monitor anger through a wrist-watch type function. He gave it to Raph a week after Leo's awakening. Splinter was just grateful to have his sons back together again. Later, as the boys and Splinter sat down to eat a dinner of lasagna and Oreo cheesecake, Splinter remarked, "We are one, my sons. Do not let the sun go down on your anger, all of you, and remember, we are one."

THE END


End file.
